


Close to Heart

by ImagineSciles



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Hunger Games AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineSciles/pseuds/ImagineSciles
Summary: Being the youngest Victor did nothing for Scott.(Or: The Hunger Games Au that no one asked for)





	Close to Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DivergentElf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentElf/gifts).



> For serenesavagery over on Tumblr. Merry Christmas!

Close To Heart

The blood is rushing through his ears. His heart in nearly pounding out of his chest. He can hear his mother sobbing in the crowd. It's hardly noticeable over Stiles' yelling. It's all background noise to him honestly.    
   
Scott was first reaped three months before is 13th birthday. Now, five years later, he's standing on the stage again. Three months shy of 19, struggling to breathe and staring at a sea of faces he probably won't ever see again.    
   
Malia is on the stage next to him. Radiating so much anger he's surprised the peacekeepers haven't stepped up. She had just won the 74th Hunger Games. He can tell Lydia is faking cheer as she says what an honor it is to be tributes again. It's not an honor. It was complete bullshit if he was being honest. The Quarter Quell: Battle of the Victors. He lets out a choked sound, and it's not until he reaches up to hold back the sound that he feels the moisture on his face. Oh. He's crying.    
   
He looks out, into the now blurry crowd, so many fingers are in the air.    
   
The peacekeepers escort them off the stage after Lydia makes her speech to his district. He ushered into the same room he was forced to say his good buts in last time. "You have 45 minutes."    
   
The peacekeeper leaves and seconds later his mom comes rushing into the room. "Scott!"    
   
"Mom." He feels so lost.    
   
"I'm so so  _so_  sorry. I thought you were safe. I thought once you were chosen and you came back that it would be okay. That you-"    
   
"Shh,  _shhh_ , it's okay. Mom. Mom. Listen. Listen." He cups his mother's face in his hands. “It’s Okay.” Melissa just sobs harder. They share hushed words, and a few moments together clinging to each other before there’s a knock at the door. Scott frowns and looks at his mom.    
   
“I promised Stiles he’d get a half hour.”    
   
The peacekeeper ushers Melissa out and Stiles comes in soon after. He looked Stiles over. Taking in his red swollen eyes and a clenched tight jaw.    
   
“You were supposed to be a victor. Being a victor means you’re supposed to be safe.”    
   
“It’s the Quarter Quell. They can do whatever they want. We both know this.”    
   
“That doesn’t matter Scott! The capitol is full of shit! They get to live it up while we scrimp and save and work our asses off! They don’t even-” Stiles cut himself off. "What the hell does Battle of the Victors even mean!?”    
   
“Hey. _Hey._ ” Scott reached out with his free hand and pulled Stiles close, fingers tangled in brown strands. "You act like I'm not coming back. Like I’m not going to put my all into this and come home to you." He rested their foreheads together. "Derek got me through it and home to you in one piece last time. I’m sure he can do it again.”    
   
“How do you know? How do you know he won’t choose Malia over you? She’s his family. The Hales are the only family to have more than one Victor. He’ll probably want to keep it that way. Scott, you were cute and underestimated. You were twelve!”    
   
“The youngest victor ever,” Scott says with a sad smile.    
   
“I just-” Stiles lets out a shaky breath.“I need you to win. I can’t-Scott you understand. I can’t.”    
   
Scott pulled Stiles in close and pressed their lips together. “I swear. On everything. I’ll come back home to you. I swear.” Stiles looked into Scott’s eyes, searching. He must have found what he was looking for because he pressed his lips against Scotts and refused to separate until the peacekeepers forcefully separated them.    
   
***    
   
As the platforms raised Scott took in the Arena. They were in the center of a clearing and surrounded by woods. Malia was on his left and a boy from Four named Danny was on his right. He sized up all his opponents as he waited for the claxon to start the countdown.    
   
They all startled at the sudden voice filling the Arena.    
   
“Hello, Victors. This Quarter Quell we decided to switch things up. "Deucalion sounded far too pleased. "I'd hate to spoil the surprise, but I’ll be nice and give you all a hint. Always keep what you hold dear, close to heart. It may just stay alive. "When his voice stopped the claxon started counting down.    
   
There was no hesitation as they dashed toward Cornucopia. He dodged hits and stabs, snatched up a bag, a knife and dashed into the cover of the forest. He isn’t sure how far or how long he ran but he went until the tightening of his chest became too much. He slowed to a light jog and went until his legs nearly gave out.    
   
He rested his back against a tree and pulled the bag into his lap and rifled through what he found. A water purifier, a roll of bandages, gauze, a vile of a weird pink liquid and a couple of packets of crackers. He heard the sound of the cannon and flinched. It was followed quickly by two more. He sighed and started to think of his plan.    
   
He must have dozed off or been more tired than he realized because he didn’t hear the footsteps until the person was to him. He quickly jumped up and gripped his knife tightly. Whoever the person was they were doing a terrible job of hiding the sound of their steps.    
   
His grip tightened on the hilt and just as the person came around the tree. The person whirled around and screamed.    
   
“Scott!”    
   
“Stiles?!” Scott grabbed his shoulders. “ _What are you doing here?!_ ”    
   
“I don’t know! I was in bed when I woke up to them barging into the house. They grabbed me and Melissa and she was fighting as they dragged us to the living room and shoved us onto our knees. Then they were dragging me out of the house. They shot something into my arm and then slapped this collar onto me and I had to find you. They said to find the one for you, and they’d keep you alive.”    
   
Scott snatched off the pack and dumped out the contents quickly snatching up the vial from the ground. He nearly tore the pack apart looking for a needle. There wasn’t one.    
   
Scott cupped Stiles’ face. “We’ll make it out of here. I Promise." Scott kissed him quickly. "Trust Me” Scott handed Stiles the vial. “No matter what happens, don’t lose this.” Stiles nodded and shoved the vial into his pocket. Scott readjusted the grip on his knife and grabbed Stiles’ hand. “Stay close.”    
   
 _Always keep what you hold dear, close to heart. It may just stay alive._

They were leaving alive. No matter what.


End file.
